His Eyes the Color of Fire
by firewindgurl
Summary: His gold colored eyes were the first thing that attracted Kikyo to him. Fifty years later, they are reunited. Then, up until now, Inuyasha begins to think. They can never be together again…ever.(COMPLETE)
1. Death at Heart

His Eyes the Color of Fire

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading this everyone! I really hope you guys will like it!

Summary: His gold colored eyes were the first thing that attracted Kikyo to him. Fifty years later, they are reunited. Then, up until now, Inuyasha begins to think. They can _never _be together again…ever.

CHAPTER 1:

DEATH AT HEART

Kikyo fell off the cliff with an astonished and angry look in her eyes.

"KIKYOOO!" Inuyasha yelled, reaching for her.

_The day I die is the day YOU die…!_

Inuyasha woke up from his dream. His life had become more miserable when he had found out Kikyo was alive again. Yet, it was a little soothing to be by her…near her again.

_Now, she doesn't hate me that much anymore now she knows of Naraku._

Inuyasha frowned a bit though. "But…"

Inuyasha's ear picked up a sound. "WHO'S THERE?" he yelled.

"Um…hi. It's me…Kagome."

Inuyasha loosened up. _Kagome…_ "Whats up…?"

"Oh. You were tossing and turning so much on that tree of yours…I thought I'd come by to see what was wrong."

"Oh thanks…" Inuyasha turned the other way, unable to look at Kagome in the eye.

_Just as I thought…._Kagome thought. _He had a dream about Kikyo again…he can't look me in the eye…_

"So what do you want me to do idiot! We're not gonna stand here all day are we?"

"I was asking…" Kagome stopped. _Maybe he wants to be alone. _"Forget it."

"No! Seriously! What were you presuming!"

"I was…I was gonna ask if you would…stay in the hut. So you wouldn't be so cold…you know…"

Inuyasha stared at her. "Oh. Thanks…Kagome."

Kagome held a blanket. "Here. You're freezing!"

Inuyasha put it around himself. Before going into the hut, he looked outside. _Goodnight…Kikyo_. He thought to himself.

In the forest

Kikyo walked along a road with her shikigami or soul skimmers by her side. Her eyes were cold as she scanned the road. "Hm…" Suddenly, she grabbed her arrow and shot it behind her.

"VERY IMPRESSIVE YOUNG MIKO!"

Kikyo glared at a demon. "Who are you?"

"I am the only…the one and only Risaku!"

Risaku was a human looking demon who held a sword. His chilling eyes stared at Kikyo.

Kikyo turned away. "I can sense you are not strong."

"WHAT!"

Kikyo thought to herself. _By now, a strong demon should tell I am not alive._

"YOU THERE!"

Risaku turned. _The villagers from the village I stole from!_

"Young miko!" they cried out. "Are you here to exterminate this demon?"

Kikyo turned behind. _Eh? So, this demon was running away from a bunch of villagers? I…I think…_ "Yes. Now, you villagers look tired. Get some rest. I will take of this demon."  
"Thank you. They said. Careful. We do not wish to see an attacked miko."

"No…"

"SHUTUP!" yelled Risaku. "If you're _gonna _kill me, which you aren't, then go on! You act as if I am nothing to you!"

Kikyo looked closer, noticing that this was no demon. It was a hanyou, not a youkai. His eyes were gold, like Inuyasha, except his hair was black and short. He wore

A white robe, and had bruises on his face.

The villagers had already left. Risaku headed towards her. "YOU! LISTEN TO ME!"

Kikyo blocked and pushed him with her simple arrow.

"What are you! No miko can be that strong!"

"My name is Kikyo."

"I don't care! I'm gonna slice you up!"

"With that pathetic sword?" _Inuyasha's is bigger…and stronger…and…_Kikyo found herself thinking about Inuyasha.

Risaku fell to the ground as he clutched his arm in pain. "Damn!" He was burned by a torch from when he stole from the village.

Kikyo raised her arrow to his head. Suddenly she felt sympathy for him…no. It wasn't sympathy. It was her remembering Inuyasha.

Kikyo put down her arrow. She went to Risaku and ripped a piece of her miko clothes sleeve.

"Why is a miko helping a demon?"

"I dunno…perhaps…I am one myself…?"

"What…?" he said, as he fell onto her lap from exhaustion.

Kikyo smirked. "Weak…"

Risaku woke up by a fire. He laid on the ground as he saw Kikyo making herbal remedies.

Getting up, he yelled, "What in the world am I doing here!"

"Shh! You should get some rest!"

"I'm a demon! I don't need rest!"

Kikyo continued doing her herbs. "No you are not. You are a hanyou."

Risaku spit on the ground near her. "Shut up! So…maybe I am but whatta bout you?"

"What…"

"You said maybe you were a demon!"

"I had never said that…"

"Yeah you did!"

Kikyo went to him and rubbed some herbs on him hardly as if she was annoyed. "GET SOME REST!"

Risaku winced in pain. "What is up with you!" Risaku winced again. "DAMN!" The pain in his arm and now stomach throbbed in pain. He fell on Kikyo. Kikyo fell to the ground, Risaku on her.

Kikyo tried to get him off, but he was heavy. Her hair spread on the ground. _Inuyasha…_she kept thinking.

A few hours later, Risaku awoke to be on top of Kikyo. He jumped off. "Whack! What…" As he gazed upon her, he noticed she was kinda pretty. He pushed some hair off her face. For some odd reason, he leaned near her as his heart beat fast.

Suddenly he got out of his trance and jumped away. Then…Kikyo said, "Inuyasha…kun…"

Risaku, in a jealous way, said, "Inuyasha…who's that!"

Again, Kikyo repeated his name. "Inuyasha…"

Risaku got up and went out of the cave. "I'm going." But then, he thought that the idea of leaving her when she helped him was a bad idea. He went back and sat down, his pain went away.

Suddenly he noticed something. "Omigod!" He sniffed her. _Kikyo…Kikyo is dead…!_

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Um…it was kinda corny and I know! It had not a lot to do with Inuyasha. Well, please read the next chapter!


	2. The Village's Demon

Chapter 2:

The Villager's Demon

Risaku widened his eyes. _What!_

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. "Risaku…kun?"

"Kikyo! Why didn't you tell me…" Risaku backed up. "You were dead."

Kikyo, sitting up, smirked. "Didn't I tell you?"

Risaku looked away. "Shut up!" he looked disappointed.

"What good will it do if I _did _tell you?"

Risaku sighed. "N…nothing."

"Why does it matter Risaku?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"…who's Inuyasha?" Risaku changed the question.

Kikyo widened her eyes in embarrassment . "No one to concern you…" she looked away.

Risaku smirked. "Is it a guy I presume! How hilarious! The dead miko who walks on the earth has a lover boy!"

"Be quiet you hanyou!"

"Hey! Someday, I'll be a youkai and beat you up!"

_Inuyasha…?_ Thought Kikyo. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" Risaku asked. "Sorry…if I did something wrong…sorry."

Kikyo shook her head. "Do not fret about it…it's nothing."

Kikyo rose up, and put out her fire.

"What're you doing? It's so late at night!"

"Are you interested to see my work?"

"Work…? Um…okay."

Kikyo went outside. The clouds blocked the moon, bringing shivers down Risaku's back.

SKEEE! Shrieked as sound.

Risaku jumped. "What the-"

Kikyo was surrounded with her demons. They brought souls to replenish her and nourish her body. "I must have the souls of young women to strive. I am quite disgusting don't you think."

"Nah!" Risaku walked up to her. "This is pretty cool…"

Kikyo stared at him, shyly asking, "You do not detest me?"

Risaku laughed. "Weird but no. I think I think…I think I know how you feel."

Kikyo was confused. "Eh?"

"I think I know why…you act like this."

"Why?" she curiously questioned him.

"Hey! I'm an outsider. I'm know how it feels to be detested. So to made it easier, you simply tell the person, before they tell you, that you are disgusting."

Kikyo stared at him. "You're different then the others."

"I _am_?"

"No…in a good way."

Risaku smiled a bit. _Cool…_ _I was complimented by Kikyo…_

"Tomorrow we do _real_ work." Kikyo told Risaku, replenished with souls.

"Why should I help _you_?"

"Because I helped _you_." Kikyo simply said.

"…um…well…anyways…thanks. I fell better now." Risaku blushed.

Kikyo smiled. "Your welcome…Risaku."

Risaku went in the cave and slept with a smile on his face.

The next morning, the two went to a village.

"This village is haunted by a powerful demon."

"So…?" Risaku asked.

"We can exterminate it."

"For money?"

"No! I don't need money."

"Well I do."

"Fine…one piece of gold only. I despise those who kill demons that helps people just for the money. You should just do it to help people."

Risaku couldn't keep his eyes off her. _Though she's dead…she helps the living?_

"Ye miko-sama!" cried a villager. " The demon is approaching!"

Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrow. "GET READY!" she warned Risaku.

Risaku grabbed his sword. "Sure…!" he said, ready to fight.

"AIEE!" cried the villagers.

Kikyo drew back her arrow. A huge demon crept out of the village. A green slime fell on his mouth. "Power…I need power!"

Kikyo shot an arrow, piercing the demon's arm.

"AAH!" it yelped in pain.

Risaku jumped and slashed at him, making the demon fall. "YES!"

_There is something ominous about this demon…_Kikyo got another arrow ready. _Something weird…_

"I need…" the demon began.

Kikyo widened her eyes. _No! Don't tell me…_

"SOULS!"

_He's a soul stealer! NO!_

The demon drew souls to him. "AIEE! Cried the villagers as their souls were ripped from them. The demon began heading towards Kikyo and Risaku.

Kikyo fell to the ground as her souls went to this demon.

"So I see young miko! You are of the dead and must thrive on souls. HAHAHA!"

Kikyo's body was motionless. Her head barely tilted.

"Ki…kyo…!" yelled Risaku. He ran to her, shaking her body to wake her up. "C'mon! Get up! He's gonna kill you!"

The demon headed towards Risaku. "Aah…! A hanyou. I've been hungry lately for 'hybrids'!"

Risaku felt his heart beat faster. His heart became scared of a horrible death. Then, he was feeling all this, his sword throbbed. His sword was called the Yurikyogan, the sword that every demon feared if you mastered it. Risaku didn't though.

_I have to protect Kikyo…I **want **to!_ Risaku drew out the sword. His eyes becoming like a youkais

"I'm going…"

"Eh?"

"**TO PROTECT KIKYO!" **he slashed the sword and but the demon apart.

"Impossible…" the souls flew out. Some went into Kikyo. Finally she was replenished with souls.

"Kikyo…!"

"You…slaid the demon with your sword?"

"Yah! It was my father's. It's called Yurikyogan."

_Just like Tetsusaiga…!_ Thought Kikyo.

As the villagers got up from their soul stolen sleep, they came and thanked Kikyo. They gave Risaku one gold, as Kikyo promised him. Some of the woman were so grateful, that they asked him to marry them! (pretty quick.")

"Sorry…no. I already have someone in mind." Riskau smiled.

As the two left, Risaku couldn't stop but smile at Kikyo. _Kikyo…I may not be the one you like…but I've already fallen for you. But…I wann be the guy 'you'll fall in love with…_

"What's wrong Risaku?" Kikyo asked.

"Nothing…" Riskau smiled. _The kind of guy…you'll remember, the kind of guy you'll have nice dreams of…maybe even the guy…who can replace this guy, Inuyasha…_

A/N: Whoa! So, I know. He likes Kikyo now. Big deal. And, you'll just have to find out if Kikyo ends up with Risaku or not. Hehehe. Ne ways, next chapter will have Inuyasha in it…I promise!


	3. My night with You

CHAPTER 3:

MY NIGHT WITH YOU

Inuyasha looked at the stars. They were so bright tonight. The only thing he could really think about was of Kikyo. _I woner…if she's thinking about 'me'_

"Hey Inuyasha…!"

Inuyasha was startled. He jumped as Kagome approached him. "Hey…!" he looked the other way.

_Not again!_ Kagome sighed in disappointment.

"What was that _sigh _for!"

"You've been thinking of Kikyo a lot huh?"

"…yeah…" he admitted.

"So whatcha been thinking about her then?" Kagome tried to act interested in him.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but…I feel trusted when I'm with you. You see…I've been thinking that…she's well…dead and I'm not…"

"Yah…"

"And _maybe _it was destiny we were both deceived….and we died."

Kagome widened her eyes in astonishment. _Whoa! You really 'were' thinking!_

"But….maybe it was destiny that she was reborn again…"

"Yah…"

"So even if she _is _dead and we can't be together…"

Kagome nodded.

"Tell me one thing Kagome. _Why can't I stop thinking about her…?"_

Kagome froze, heartbroken. She knew this all along but…it just sounded weird to be told from the guy you like, and they don't even know it, that they like someone else. It's just weird.

"Hey! Lover birds! TIME TO GO!"

Inuyasha jumped down. "Let's go Kagome."

"Yeah…" she managed to say.

As the gang went deeper into the forest, Kagome fell down. "Ah…!"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's my leg…it hurts…"

Inuyasha bent down to feel it. "Hey Kagome! It think you got cut by a branch or something because it's bleeding pretty hard."

"Eee…" Kagome winced. Inuyasha tore a bit of his robe.

"Here." He wrapped it around it. "That should stop the bleeding for a bit."

"Inuyasha. It's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah." Inuyasha sat down. "Getting tired my self."

Kagome leaned on a tree, away from the others. She pretended like she was asleep but she really wasn't.

Suddenly Inuyasha got up. "DAMN! I can't go to sleep…with all these thoughts in my head…!" he screwed up his hair.

Kagome opened one eye. "Hey…Inuyasha…"

"Kagome! I thought you were asleep."

"Not actually…"

Inuyasha sat near Kagome.

"You sure you wanna sit next to me…you know. With all your thoughts about Kikyo and all."  
"I'm sure. Kagome. You look like Kikyo but now…I've told myself that you _aren't _Kikyo. So I shouldn't fuss over it. You're just…you're just _Kagome._"

Kagome blushed. "Arigato Inuyasha. I needed that." She leaned on his shoulder.

Inuyasha put his hand on her leg. "Does it hurt?"

"Nope. Not anymore…" _Now that you're here with me._

"Good…" he leaned on her.

"Inuyasha…are you still thinking about Ki…oh never mind."

"Hey Kagome…I just wanna tell you. This is _my night with you._ I'm not thinking about Kikyo tonight."

Kagome blushed. "Arigato…" _The more I'm near him…the more I love him. That makes me hate Kikyo more…but…Inuyasha. No matter what…he's number one in my heart._

Inuyasha was asleep.

"He really _was _tired!" Kagome looked at him.

"Ki…kyo…"

Kagome's softened eyes turned angry. _That idiot! He just told me he wasn't gonna think about her! ER! Anyways…_Kagome closed her eyes. _I'll never be able to control Inuyasha's head…_Kagome smiled. _So I'll just have to deal with…_"SIT!"

"AH!" Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Gomen. I was dreaming and must've said that word out loud Inuyasha. Hehehe." Kagome lied.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Night…" she tried to look innocent.

"I'll let you go tonight…_but just tonight…!_" Inuyasha fell asleep again.

A/N: Hey! How was this? This was a little chapter. It was Kag/inu fluffy huh? Yeah, I just wanted to make it like that cuz it wouldn't be fair for that _Kagome_ later. Ne ways, I hope u guys won't hate me for it. See ya in the next chappy!


	4. Meet

CHAPTER 4:

MEET

"So where are we headed Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"This place called Yuki village. Heavy snow falls there every winter…"

"Yuki village…"

Risaku sighed. "Why're we up so early?"

Kikyo had her eyes straight ahead. "I wanna see something…"

Risaku winced as a blizzard wind came their way. "It's getting cold!"

"Yes. Winter is coming."

"Winter eh…? Hey Kikyo. You're not cold?"

Kikyo smiled at him. "Of course I am! But…I'm so used to this weather since I'm a miko. A miko must always go and take care of others no matter what…no matter the condition or the price it will cause."

"Well, you're not really a village miko now. You're a traveling miko. No one can see so…" Risaku took his top robe off. He still had another set under. "Where this…"

Kikyo blushed in astonishment. "How 'bout you!"

"I have another set of white robes…I _have _to because I always travel too. And so should you. But you don't think do you?"

Kikyo held the _jacket _close. _Risaku…kun…_

"Where are we going…?"

"_Yuki village…"_

"Yuki village?" _I have a weird feeling…_

Kikyo walked around a bit when they arrived at the village.

"What are you looking for!"

"Something…"

"TELL ME! Maybe I can actually _help _you!"

"Help me look for…" Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong Kikyo?"

Up ahead, a group of humans, two demons, and a hanyou were arguing. "C'mon! Hurry up! Let's go!"

"Hold up! I need to buy herbal medicines!"

"C'mon!"

"Can't you wait for a lady…_Inuyasha…?"_

Risaku widened his eyes. _Inuyasha…!_

Kikyo softened her eyes. "Inu…yasha…"

Inuyasha heard someone call his name. "Eh!" Suddenly, he was embraced deeply by Kikyo. "Ki…"

"Kyo…!" Kagome finished.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

Inuyasha couldn't help but hug her back. At first he was reluctant because Kagome was here…but then, he didn't care anymore. He passionately hugged her. He gripped her tightly, as thoughts flew everywhere. _Kikyo!_

"GET AWAY YOU!" Risaku pushed Inuyasha away.

"Who are you!"

"I'm Kikyo's-"

"He's Risaku. Excuse him Inuyasha…"

Risaku glared at Inuyasha. "Kikyo! Who is _this_!" Risaku already knew it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…Risaku. This is Inuyasha…" Kikyo said.

"Then what is he doing with these _humans_!"

"What! Do you have a problem!" Kagome suddenly yelled.

"Eh! Kikyo…and Kikyo?"

"I am KAGOME!" Kagome was frustrated at the fact that Kikyo and Inuyasha were embracing.

"Ka…gome…? Okay…whatever!" Risaku looked at Kikyo. They were at it again. Inuyasha and Kikyo were hugging. Risaku pulled Kikyo away. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT GETTING KIKYO!"

"Not getting Kikyo! Kikyo's not even _your's_!"

Risaku kept quiet. "…" He looked at Kikyo. "Let's go."

"Risaku…" Kikyo started. Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kikyo stopped and looked at the hand. "Inuyasha…?"

"FINE! If you wanna stay with your little _Inuyasha_, then be my _guest_!" Risaku walked off in another direction. He was angry but also sad. _Kikyo…has no feelings at all about me…! _

"Risaku! Wait." Kikyo let go of Inuyasha's hand. Risaku was already gone.

Inuyasha was heartbroken. _Kikyo!_

"Hey Kikyo. Why don't you stay with us tonight?"

Everyone sat around a fire in a hut.

"So Kikyo. This Risaku guy is also a hanyou?"

"Correct. I believe…he is like Inuyasha. His father is the youkai, his mother the human. He even has a sword, Yurikyogan, that is like Tetsusaiga."

"You sure are interested in him!" Inuyasha said detested.

"What do you mean!" Kikyo argued.

"When you told us how you met you were practically drooling on how he helped you and you helped him and about how you met. It's like you were _married._ How typical. Every girl is like that huh!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Don't be so rude!"

"I don't care! If all you wanna do Kikyo is talk about that hanyou that looks like me, then I don't care."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, following as he went outside.

_What's the matter Inuyasha! Why're you so rude! _Kagome thought.

"What's wrong Inuyasha!"

"Risaku, Risaku, Risaku! That's all you talk about! Do you love him!"

"I'm just worried! He…he's not like other hanyous. He's…I can tell he's vulnerable to anyone. I mean…he's so fragile that it seems you can break him…"

"Well he's gotta toughen up them! YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT HIM THOUGH! What is he to you!"

"…"

"I know by the way you're acting, he's no brother. He's a…"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face was full of jealousy.

"A lover…isn't he."

"Inuyasha…"

"You care about him…a lot. All this time…Kikyo."

Inuyasha backed Kikyo up to a tree. "Inuyasha?"

"All this time…all I've been thinking about was _you _Kikyo…and…you weren't even thinking about me!"

Inuyasha embraced Kikyo. "No…you have it wrong…"

"Kikyo! I want…I want you to…I want…you!"

Kikyo blushed. "Eh?"

"This feeling…welled up inside me…that you want another guy…drives me crazy!"

"Inuyasha…?"

"You make me feel crazy Kikyo! I…"

"Inuyasha. You have it wrong. I don't like Risaku…besides. Kagome…don't you…"

"No Kikyo. The girl I love is…" he leaned in her ear. Then he whispered something.

"Hey…Inuyasha?" Kagome went out. She fell to the ground. _What's going on…!_

Inuyasha and Kikyo were kissing as the moonlight shown on them.

_Inuyasha…!_

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter…I dunno. It was kinda weird huh? Ne ways, please R&R!


	5. Death Fight

CHAPTER 5:

DEATH FIGHT

A/N: Hey! I just wanna thank ne 1 who read it this far! I'm so happy!

Kagome covered her mouth. _Inuyasha…! How could you…do this to me…!_ Tears fell down her cheeks as turned around.

Inuyasha's ears pricked up. _Who is this…it's…Kagome! But…I'm sorry Kagome…but Kikyo…_ Inuyasha continued kissing Kikyo.

Risaku sighed. _Jeez! This is so frustrating! I need Kikyo to help me find my way!_ Suddenly he saw Kagome. _Hey! It's that girl, Kagome. Maybe she knows where Kikyo is!_

Then he saw Kagome crying. _What the-_ As he looked what was ahead of her, his heart skipped a beat. _This isn't…_

There stood Kikyo wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Risaku was filled with furious jealousy. He clenched his fists. _Kikyo…_ "Inuyasha won't have you!" Risaku ran to the couple. "GET AWAY!" He drew Yurikyogan and slashed Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha winced in pain. "YOU! Risaku! What was that for!"

"Get…" Risaku's aura became a demon's. "AWAY FROM _MY _KIKYO!"

Kikyo widened her eyes in shock. "RISAKU!"

Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga. "Fine! If you wanna do it _that _way…let's _do _it!"

All Risaku felt was anger. _KIKYO! I WILL HAVE YOU!_

"Hey Risaku! I don't know much about you…but what makes you think Kikyo has any feelings for you…!"

"Kikyo…she has…I know." Risaku turned to Kikyo. "Kikyo. Look at me. Tell me…tell me that when you kissed Inuyasha…that you had exactly no feelings for me at all!"

Kikyo kept quiet.

"TELL HIM! Tell him Kikyo."

Kikyo looked at him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. "No…Kikyo…"

(I'm not bashing Kikyo ) Kikyo looked away. "But…Inuyasha…_you are the one I love…_"

Inuyasha was quiet at first. But then he spoke. "You see. Risaku…she will never be yours."

Risaku was angry. "NO! YOU BLINDED HER!"

Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga. "You know what…you are _TICKING ME OFF RIGHT NOW! _KAZE NO KIZU!"

Kaze no Kizu surrounded Risaku. Risaku seemed to be controlled by his anger. "YURIKYOGAN WILL DESTROY YOU! YUKIKAZE!" a huge wind of light hit Inuyasha. As it hit Inuyasha, Inuyasha chilled up. _This power…!_

Kagome watched in surprise. _Inuyasha is dying right infront of me…and I can't do anything! I have to shoot Risaku! _Kagome drew her arrow. _Maybe Inuyasha will…I'll be the hero…today._

Risaku sensed Kagome's attack so he attacked her. "HAH!"

Kagome fell to the ground as Risaku hit her. "You can't shoot me now! KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Risaku stretched his arm, about to hit Inuyasha when SHOOM! A purified arrow hit his arm.

"Ki…kyo!"

"Gomen Risaku-kun. But…I must protect the one I love."

_The one I love…the one I love…_those words echoed in his ears. Risaku crouched and clenched his hit arm. "Damn. Kikyo! You drive me crazy…! I…I…"

Kikyo dropped her bow and arrow.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Kikyo ran to Risaku. "Risaku…kun!"

Suddenly Risaku's eyes turned red and widened. They were a youkai's and his nails grew. His hair grew and turned brown and flowed in the air. "KIKYO…I LOVE YOU!" he repeated.

Inuyasha's heart beated fast as he feared for Kikyo's safety. _Kikyo…be careful!_

A/N: Hey! This story is coming to an end! Then I will make my new story! So please wait patiently until I finish the next chapter! I dunno how it'll end so…it may take a while! "


	6. The Words That Make me Skip

CHAPTER 6:

THE WORDS THAT MAKE ME SKIP

Kikyo's heart beated as Risaku looked at her with painful eyes. _Never had I encountered someone…so…chilling that I get scared to approach him._

Risaku reached for Kikyo. "Kikyo…my words were true…"

Kikyo tried not to look at Risaku in the eye, but it was too late.

"Kikyo…tell me you feel the same…"

Kikyo didn't budge. Risaku leaned close till he kissed her fragile lips. They were cold but Risaku didn't care.

"DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha swung his sword. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

Risaku countered the attack. "YUKIKAZE!"

Inuyasha winced pain.

"Risaku stop this! Don't hurt him!" Kikyo cried.

Risaku brushed Kikyo off. "I WILL MAKE INUYASHA SUFFER!"

"Tell me one thing…" Inuyasha got up. "Why do you hate me _so _much!"

"Because…all this time…when I loved Kikyo…she was thinking about YOU!"

"That's ludicrous!"

"Shut up! I've been with her through many things that you haven't!"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Risaku…you don't know…but I've been through a _lot _with Kikyo…_"_

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha. "Risaku…please don't do this…"

"I'VE ALREADY GONE TOO FAR TO STOP!" he ran towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was caught off guard. Yurukyogan headed right towards Inuyasha's heart.

"NO!" Kikyo yelled.

SPLAK!

Kikyo stood there, with Yurikyogan in her heart. "I will die…for Inuyasha…" she fell to the ground.

Risaku widened his eyes. "KIKYO!"

"KIKYO!" yelled Inuyasha. He picked her up. "Kikyo…speak to me!"

Risaku fell down, turning to his normal hanyou self. "Ki…kyo! Gomen ne!"

Tears streamed down his face. "KIKYO!"

Next morning

Kikyo awoke. She had bandages over her body. As she got up, the first question that popped up in her head was _What happened?_

Then she saw a note beside her that read:

Dearest Kikyo,

Gomenasai for everything I did. I am eternally sorry. But…no matter what I will _always _love you. I noticed that you and Inuyasha were meant for each other…I hated that but you taught me that I can't force someone to love me. I would hate if and I would never force you to love me as you did Inuyasha. I was only hoping you'd forget him. Well, I'm off now…I dunno where but no matter what, you're always number one in _my _heart. So if that _hanyou _ever hurts you, I'm right here for you. I gotta go now but, Kikyo, you were really the only caring person that's ever cared for me. Kikyo…I just wanna really say…sorry. SEE YA! MAYBE WE'LL MEET LATER!

Risaku

Kikyo held the letter close. "Oh! RISAKU!"

Inuyasha walked in the room. "Kikyo." He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

Tears streamed down her face but soon they went. "My Inuyasha…" she blushed.

Risaku carried a bag. "Ah…goodbye Kikyo. You're always number one in my heart!" _No matter where I travel…even if I meet another girl, you'll always remain my first love…and I hope you and Inuyasha are happy. _Risaku closed his eyes. Then he took a breath of the air that he would breathe everyday. "SEE YA!" He yelled. Then he was off away. _Good bye…Kikyo…_

A/N: Heh! Bad ending you think? Well, sorry. I was tired and I couldn't think of anything! Kagome? What happened to her you say? I dunno! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT BASTARD! o (hehehehehehehehe!) Oh yeah! Please when you have the time, try to read my other stories! -


End file.
